


Mord'Sith Fear Nothing

by fandomnerd



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Gen, feelings!Cara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd/pseuds/fandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're growing on her. She hates it, but it's true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mord'Sith Fear Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was putting together a portfolio for a college application, and I found a bunch of old fics, which I thought I should maybe upload in honor of femslash february.

They're growing on her. She hates it, but it's true.

Mord'Sith are not supposed to have emotions. They are not supposed to have consciences--to feel guilt. And yet, lately, she seems to be doing nothing but feeling.

She feels affection for Leo. She's not sure why, but it happens. She knows it won't end well, but she risks it anyway, and he dies. She blames only herself for the pain she feels--she'd blame Kahlan, curse her, for encouraging her to express her affection, but for some reason she can't bring herself to actually feel angry at the Mother Confessor.

She feels more strongly for Richard, though in a far more platonic way. His childlike manner and his bleeding heart that has them stopping at every village possible to rescue kittens or help old ladies cross the road (she _might_ be exaggerating--but only slightly. How they managed to complete their first quest without her guidance still baffles her), while annoying, are also somewhat endearing. The way that he gives people his trust, regardless of whether they deserve it or not, has made her overprotective. And somehow, he has become like a younger brother to her. Of course, she's never had a younger brother, so she's going purely off of assumption, but she imagines that this is what it would be like.

Her relationship with Zedd is confusing, especially to Cara, so she doesn't think on it often. She's not sure why, but she feels the need to gain his acceptance--his approval. She wants to impress him. She hasn't felt this way since she was a child, before she was molded into what she is now, and she doesn't like it. She feels weak, vulnerable. And yet, on the rare occasions that she does something right (and she honestly hates how rare it is--it irks her that she fails at the one thing everyone else seems to have complete mastery over), his approval soothes an ache in her heart that she hadn't even realized existed.

But it's Kahlan who makes her feel the most. She almost resents her for it, but it's not Kahlan's fault that Cara feels all these things for her. Well, it is, but she didn't do it intentionally.

To be quite honest, Cara doesn't really know _how_ she feels about Kahlan. She only knows so many feelings, and she can't ( _won't_ , a treasonous part of her mind whispers) identify all of them. She _does_ know that she respects Kahlan. That she worries when the Confessor is injured, that she feels anger towards those that disrespect her. That she would die for Kahlan. She knows that her heart beats faster when they make eye-contact, and that she feels an irrational surge of anger when she sees Kahlan and Richard kissing.

(She's taken to looking away when she sees it happening. Rolling her eyes turns out to be a surprisingly effective method of doing so.)

She knows that Kahlan's touch, even over Cara's leather, can warm her whole body. Sometimes uncomfortably so. She knows that she feels lust for her, but she ignores that.

She knows that she wants Kahlan's approval, and that she feels lighter than air whenever she and Kahlan share an amused smile, or a conspiratorial smirk. She knows that Kahlan makes her want to be a better person, that it's Kahlan's disappointment in her, more than anything, that causes that overwhelming guilt she feels.

It scares her. And she hates it--absolutely _loathes it_.

Because despite all of her changes, she is still Mord'Sith. And Mord'Sith fear _nothing_.


End file.
